


Not Her

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: It's all he can think upon learning her secret.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Not Her

_Not her._

Denial set in hard the first time Armin shared his suspicions with him. Eren refused to accept it.

Not her. It couldn't be her.

Annie was their friend. She was one of them. She wasn't… she wasn't…

His mind flashed images of the Female Titan before his eyes. Blonde hair. Blonde. Deadly accurate skill. Clinical effectiveness.

_Not her, not her…_

But the denial turned to desperation and then to anger and then finally to rage as she laughed— _laughed_ —at their accusations. As if relieved. As if glad to no longer hide her secret.

And then the question in his mind became _Why?!_

Why her? Why _her?_ She was the one who drew his attention to the unfairness of only giving the top ten graduates the option to have a post safely deep within the walls. She was the one who'd taught him how to use his opponent's strength and momentum against them.

_Why was it her?!_

He wanted to beat the answers out of her. Tear her apart until she told him.

But he just… _couldn't._


End file.
